Celios
Celios is the planet that Legoland 7 is stationed on. The planet is in the 23a star system, that is in the beta quadrant. It is around 77kly away from planet Earth. Overview Celios is a giant planet about 27 times bigger than Jupiter. It contains almost all climates, mountains bigger then Olympus Mons and canyons larger than the Grand Canyon. Its temperatures can reach from 242°C to -257°C. It was first colonized by Dr. Inferno with his test lab. It is unknown when this happened. 25 years later, the Earth space agency sent a team out to investigate his base. This then turned into Legoland 7 and then into Legoland+. Highlights *Grand Range - A massive range of mountains, canyons and caves along the surface. Near Legoland. *Legoland Falls - Giant water fall at the mouth of Celios's canal. It drops into the deep underground crevice *Higher Regions - The high land next to the Grand Range. On this there is Mt. Mondroid *Mt. Mondroid - The planes largest mountain. Legoland is stationed in a asteroid crater low on it. *Great Plains - A 1000m area of pure flat rock. *Iso Temple - Strange remains of a temple in a cave. Here lied the Gates of Hell *The Caves - Mt. Mondroid is 8% hollow as there is a large cave system running through it. Legoland used to be stationed in these caves. These caves are used for ships and other vehicles to enter Legoland as the solar flares made landing in the crater from the top impossible at certain times. The planet also contains small crystals under the ground which output energy called Celios Crystals . Canal System There is a massive water channel called Celios's Canal under the ground. The end of it ends up going over Legoland's Falls. Legoland Waterworks uses it to access water and send it to legoland. There is also a manmade canal under Legoland called the Legoland Canal where clean water is send it from LW and waste water is send out to LW. Celios's Core As the planet is so big, its gravitational force puts a large strain on the tectonic plates. Surprisingly, there were very few earth quakes. Legoland detected a sort of negative energy pushing out counteracting gravity. Legoland decided to drill down to the core using Virgil and find out how this was possible (Negative matter is a theory and has never been found). What they found was an unstable chemical nammed X-530 . It was highly unstable and drilling down there trigged it to destabilize. If the core is not stablised, after a few hours the planets immence gravitaniol pull will cause it to collaps in on its self destroying it. Legoland worked for hours trying to find a way to re-stabilize it. They found out a way using a super vacuum and a high voltage current. Legoland eventually re-stabilized the core by placing an artificial core at the center of the planet that encased the small remaining amout of X-530 . Legoland and every race its encountered have never seen anything like its core chemical. There is something so amazing about it that anyone will try and get their hands on it. Legoland don't even know how it got there. All they know is that the Great War (The biggest war in history) was over owning the chemical so it must have some kind of super special power that Legoland njust have not discovered yet. Subsequently, The Aliens started their own war against Legoland (Legoland Wars) over the chemical as well. Current Status The planet is stable and still houses Legoland 7.